Cold blooded woman
by jin0uga
Summary: Basically just random oneshots of the Saeko Busujima and the reader. Ranges from friendship to romance. Rating may change later. Smol!Saeko done by noxypep.
1. Chapter 1 - Hello there pretty woman

-Insert disclaimer here-

A/N: Why did I write this? Because everyone needs some saeko in their lives. Enjoy, and I hope its not too shitty.

0-0-0

You gasp in terror as you tear through the corridors of the school. You are surrounded by all sides, and your heart is beating with fear and adrenaline. Former classmates, teachers, and staff are sluggishly trailing behind you, beads of blood splattering on the cold concrete as they moan and groan hungrily for human flesh.

Face slick with sweat, you bound into one of the classrooms, and slam the door shut. Using the remaining of your strength, you push the desks and chairs against the doors, hoping to keep those _things_ at bay. As futile as it is, you know that you don't want to die in a dingy old classroom being devoured by the undead.

You scamper over to the window and stick your head out, marveling at how the weather seems to be so peaceful in contrast to the chaos happening on the school grounds. You spy your classmates scampering onto the field, screaming their heads off, and draw the attention of several undeads lurking nearby. You watch in horror as they get ripped into pieces of muscle and sinew, and hate yourself a little when you feel relieved that it is not you outside. The door rattles loudly, making you jump. Your nerves are shot, and you can't help but tremble as they throw themselves against the metal door, _over_ and _over_ again. Like a symphony of death that beckons you with each passing second.

In a split second, you make a decision to scale the school walls, because it's either dying at the hands of soulless corpses or splitting your skull on the pavement. You think the second choice sounds infinitely better.

Pulling yourself out the window, you dangle precariously on the ledge. Gulping down the remaining fear swirling in your gut, you begin to scale the wall, heading downwards. A crash signals that the door has been broken down, and your thank kami that you at least had the good sense to get the hell out of there.

As soon as you reach the second floor however, your grip on the shoddy window pane slips, sending you hurtling downwards. The sky looks hauntingly gorgeous as your vision spins out, and you land on the pavement with a sickening thud. Searing pain shoots through your back, and for a minute you wish that you could've died instead. But the human spirit cannot give up so easily, and you struggle to get up. Something warm is sliding down your back – blood maybe? – But the echoing groans of nearby zombies make your pain temporarily forgotten.

Your vision is full of washed out colors, like a disturbing canvas that spreads out in front of you, and you don't know where you're heading. You barely notice the sign, KENDO CLUB, hanging on the wall of the small building as you stumble inside. Your body feels like jelly, and something liquid seeps into your eye. A low whine of pain escapes your lips as you trip over something and crash onto the wooden paneled floor.

It feels cool on your face.

And then, you can feel someone touching you. Something deliciously cool turns your body upwards and you whimper in pain and dizziness. Everything is becoming slightly fuzzy, but you make out a thin silhouette kneeling in front of you.

A slender purple haired girl slides her fingers through your hair, and you can faintly feel her warm breath on your rapidly discoloring face. A low, husky timber pierces through the biting silence of the room.

"Don't move." She says, and strokes your cheek almost pityingly. "You're hurt. Just relax and let me do the rest."

Her assurance is surprisingly sincere, and you can hear something scraping on the floor, as if being dragged. Moans pierce the air once again, and despite your immobility, a urge to get up and run for your life shoots through you.

Despite the pain in your back and the numbness of your shoulder, you use your energy to push yourself up into a sitting position and watch the scene unfold in front of you.

The girl is holding a long deadly katana, which gleams when the light hits it at just the right spot; and towers over the zombie like a predator eyeing its prey.

In one smooth movement, the monsters which are vying for your flesh are incapacitated. If you had any more energy to gape, you would have done so. Two now truly dead cadavers are lying on the ground, the arteries of their necks exposed to the cool, crisp air. The mysterious stranger makes her way back to you and gently urges you to lie back down.

You groan lowly, and she places her hand on your forehead. "Busujima Saeko." she introduces herself politely, and somehow, the name sends a calming feeling through your body. You relax and sag against the wooden floor. Your eyelids are fluttering erratically as you fight to stay awake, both scared and mortified at what would happen if you do. But her voice swims through the haziness of your mind and you soon begin to slip away, regardless.

"Don't worry, you're safe now."


	2. Chapter 2 - In the end

-Insert disclaimer here-

0-0-0

You and Rei Miyamoto are on the roof of the mall, both on your backs, gazing at the night sky. The somber atmosphere around you and her is almost stifling, so you speak up.

"What are you doing up here?"

You ask hoarsely, and choke down the bitter feelings that try to surge out of your throat. Rei chuckles, a sound that is flat and empty, and tilts her head to look at you.

"The same reason you're here." She responds, and shifts her gaze back to the night sky. "Seeing _them_ together makes me want to kill somebody." She admits, and lets out a low laugh.

You make a small grunt of agreement. You push yourself up with your palms and sigh irritably. The beauty of the night seems to be lost on you, and you are in no mood for pleasantries tonight. Both of them can go fuck themselves, you think, and flick a small pebble off the building.

"Say…" You look over to Rei, whose eyes are full of fat salty tears. She turns and meets your gaze, both understanding and hatred shining through her eyes. "Do you still love Takashi? Even after all that he's done."

Your voice cracks when you say his name, but you force yourself into a state of numbness. Detaching yourself from your emotions is remarkably easy in this post-apocalyptic world. You learn things that help you to survive, and you learn things that help you go on living.

"Of course I do. And I know that the same goes for you." Rei whispers her answer wistfully and tugs at her brown locks with disdain in her eyes, as if willing it to change colour. "I see the way you look at her. After all, it's the same way _I_ look at him."

Her voice trails off at the mention of Saeko, and you feel an unfathomable anger boil through your veins. You want to curse the world, curse the people, and curse _her_ for existing, but you don't. You simple sit stiffly on the roof, gazing at the abandoned twilight sky.

You suddenly let out a laugh at the irony of the situation. Rei throws you a look, and you chuckle madly.

"Isn't weird how both of us, who gave them everything, were thrown away in the end? Now we're both stuck up here, together, staring at the sky like it's going to send a bolt of lightning down to kill us."

You hear yourself say, and Rei goes silent for a little while, as if processing what you just said.

"It is weird. But we can't do much, can we?"

Rei makes a movement to stand up, and dusts the dirt of her knees. She extends her hand to you, and your eyes meet hers as you grab it.

"We may be able to choose who to kill and who to save, but in the end, we can't choose who to love."


	3. Chapter 3 - With friends like these

"That's busujima-senpai."

"H-Huh?" I snap out of my daze and turn to look at a grinning Takashi. I cast him an annoyed look, my eyebrow rising as I watch him go through a series of decidedly distasteful gestures. He then elbows me in the rib, making me splutter, and hitches his thumb in the direction of the gorgeous, tall girl (woman?) strolling through the school gardens with a content smile. She was holding a long bag of some sort, and I quietly pondered on what it could be.

"Busujima Saeko." He said. "You. Like her. Go." He made a shooing motion with his hands and prodded me in her general direction.

"What for?!" I feel panic rising within me and would've ran for my life, had Takashi not suddenly stomped on my foot. I yowl in pain, drawing several weird looks from nearby students, including the Senpai I was observing. Yes, observing. Is it really so hard to believe that people can watch others without sexual intentions? Well…maybe my case wouldn't have been _that_ hard to argue, had I not been a high schooler who were infamous for having large sexual appetites. But honestly speaking, I had absolutely _no_ game when it came to stuff like this, so I wasn't counting on getting any dates with girls –or boys– during my entire high school career…or possibly in this lifetime.

"You're insane." I hiss, smacking Takashi's arm. "I am not going– stop looking at her idiot!"

"Nope." He told me cheekily, blatantly staring at her with a large, shit eating grin. "Since you don't want to go to her, I'll make her come to _you_."

This guy was really insane. Now I know why Miyamoto-san always had such a hard time with him, her boyfriend was off his perpetual rocker. I don't know why he thought this was a good idea, considering that I hadn't even spoken to her _at all_ throughout my two years at this school. I didn't dare to turn behind, because I was afraid that I would be accidentally triggering some sort of chain reaction by acknowledging what Takashi was doing.

"This is insane. I'm leaving before this gets ugly." I deadpan. Spinning on my heel, I turn around to flee the scene and unfortunately, come face to face with one Busujima Saeko, the most popular girl in the school and the captain of the Kendo team. I jerk back in surprise, and would have fallen back if Takashi (goddamn this meddling nincompoop) had not suddenly steadied me by placing his hand on my back.

"Good afternoon, Busujima senpai." He greets. I echo his words, although abit more quietly. Great kami above, I just wanted to get out of here before I made a fool of myself and I wanted out _now_! But like always, the world just ignores my plight and continues revolving, ignorant to my pleas of help and injustice. Damn.

"Good afternoon." She smiles politely, her brilliant purple hair cascading down her neck like an endless, beautiful waterfall. As she and Takashi exchange pleasantries, I begin to creep backwards. With his back turned, my friend is undoubtedly unable to see me, and as I coil myself to sprint away, Busujima-senpai catches my gaze and suddenly addresses me. I wince, trying to look dignified (but obviously failing) as if I had not been caught trying to escape a normal social interaction between students.

"So," She starts the conversation and I try to smile politely but I think it comes out more like a grimace. I can see Takashi trying his hardest not to fall over from laughter, and I resist the urge to smack him in the face. This is all his fault and I was planning to kill him once this whole…_thing_ was over. "I heard from Komuro-kun that you are interested in taking up Kendo?"

My mind scrambles for a reply and I inwardly groan at what Takashi had told her to get her to talk to me. How pathetic can I get? "Er-r I'm not sure what he told you, but–" I said and grab his collar, dragging the boy forward with all the strength I can muster. "I'm not looking to take up any extracurricular activities at the moment. Sorry." I answer with honesty, and I can tell that Takashi didn't expect me to, because he's looking at me with these betrayed eyes which are cursing me for wasting his effort at getting a pretty girl to talk to me. He would make a great wingman, but I don't think that even his help can save this lost cause right here.

She seems amused by this reply and looks to my friend admonishingly, and this time, it is I who squashes down a grin when he has to explain himself. Hah, take that Komuro. Next time you'll learn not to mess with all this. What the heck was this, even I didn't know.

"Sorry for lying to you Busujima senpai." He said in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head and looking at everywhere but her.

She grins, and I swear I have to look away before I melt into a puddle where I stand. "Apology accepted."

"I didn't think that he would tell you the truth. Sheesh. You totally passed up the chance to ask her on a date." He addresses me with a scowl, though I can tell that he doesn't really mean it.

"Lies begets more lies." I reply winningly. "And sides' she wouldn't accept, so no." As soon as that leaves my mouth, I freeze. Oh no. Oh no he _didn't_. I look between Busujima senpai's surprised but flattered look and Takashi's smirking one. Great kami, I really did want to punch his smug face now. I bit back a groan when I feel my face flushing rapidly. I had just unknowingly confessed to one of the most popular girls in school so yep, you can tell how stupid I was feeling right now.

"I-I, you –you asshole!"

"You're welcome." He said, looking like he'd accomplished the most difficult feat ever. The boy had just put me in a shooting range, painted a large target on my fuckin' forehead, and gave the go ahead.

I swiftly turn to apologize to her, stuttering some apology out like a bumbling idiot (while cursing myself and Takashi) when she surprises me by shushing me with one slender finger. I pause, trying not to swallow because she was genuinely smiling at me and I couldn't feel my legs. No I'm not joking, I really _can't_ feel my legs. I'm actually leaning against one of the plants now, trying desperately to hang on for my dear life.

"When Komuro-kun predicted that you'd say it, I would admit that I was quite sceptical." She told me, her eyes shining with mirth as I struggled not to blush and possibly set myself on fire. "But you've proven it otherwise." Her hands glide over the bag slung over her shoulder, probably her bokken, before coming to rest on my shoulder. My mind short-circuited, and I was left slack jawed when she winked at me (I was absolutely sure that this was some kind of fever dream) and tucked a card into my pocket.

"If you ever change your mind, the Kendo club is always open to students." She said with a small smile, the delicate curl of her lips making her seem more beautiful than she already is. I can see some guys peering over here, and it doesn't take a mind reader to know what they're currently thinking of right now. "I'll be seeing you then." Bowing, she turns to leave, disappearing out of the gardens like she hadn't just participated in the most awkward one-sided conversation slash confession of her life.

Some force of nature made me slip my hand in my pocket, and I fish out the small starched card which she had slipped into my pocket just now. I can feel Takashi watching me as I hold up the card to the light and read of a string of numbers. A string of numbers. _Numbers_. Below them is a neatly written name, S-A-E-K-O in thin cursive handwriting.

I let the implication to sink in and promptly turn to face a grinning Takeshi Komuro. He snorts and elbows me again, though the shit eating smirk never leaves his face.

"You're welcome." He crows.


	4. Chapter 4 - This is why I don't vote

"Oh. What's up senpai?" I greet, my eyes momentarily lifting from my game. Saeko smiles in reply and dips her head in greeting. Her face reflects the light of the afternoon sun bleeding through the curtains, and I'm embarrassed to admit that my heart skipped a beat at the sight. There has to be a law for how good one can look, especially in this horror of a school uniform.

"Is Komuro-kun around?"

"He was. But, I think he went to get some food." I shrug. I look down at my game again and decide to switch it off. Ignoring someone is bad manners, and even a slob like me is unwillingly to stoop _that_ low. I set aside my portable game console and stand up to usher her to a nearby seat. The astronomy clubroom is horribly small compared to the other school clubrooms, but seeing as there are only three members, namely Komuro, Morita and I, it suits our needs perfectly fine.

"Have a seat Senpai." I pass her a small bottle of cola, and take a seat on the opposite side of the small table. "So why are you looking for him? I mean, I'm just curious, it's fine if you don't want to tell me." I add quickly when I see her brows furrow.

Saeko laughs, the sound is oddly captivating, and takes a sip of her soft drink. "No, it's quite alright." She says, amused. "It's just that I received a letter of confession signed with his name earlier today and I–"

"Holy shit, really?" I nearly spit out my drink. She gives me a look and I scratch the back of my head apologetically. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"I received a love letter from Komuro-kun, so I was hoping to speak to him about it." Saeko looks quite confused and fingers the rim of the cola. "If I'm not mistaken, he's dating Miyamoto correct? This could cause some undue tension if it was indeed his."

Undue tension was an understatement. Rei would probably punt him off a five story building if she even catches wind of it. Better nip this problem in the bud before it gets spread like wildfire. God knows the students in this school are gossip mongers of the highest degree. They would put paparazzi's to shame.

"Did you bring the letter?" I ask, swallowing a mouthful of fizzy drink. "Can I see it?"

The kendo master nods and fishes out the neatly folded note. When she hands it to me, I immediately start laughing when I see what's written on the outside of the letter.

Her brow rises. "Is something the matter?"

I snort and show her the initials printed neatly onto the letter. "There's no way Komuro would do this. There's no way he's egoistic enough to write his own initials, and on a confession note no less. He's dramatic but not _that_ dramatic." I chuckle.

She laughs softly at my words. "I see your point. But the handwriting inside is almost identical to his. His shorthand is quite unique."

I hum absentmindly as I skim through the contents. I nearly gag. This is some cheesy shit. Who the heck even uses 'Your eyes are like diamonds' anymore? Someone needs to direct whoever wrote this to a wiki page on how to write a 21st century love letter. No one with a functioning brain would–

Wait a sec…I think I've heard someone use that stupid line before. Who was it?

I rack my brains, taking another sip of cola as I do so. And then it hits me.

Someone who's familiar with Komuro's handwriting? Cheesy pick-up lines?

"It's fucking Morita." I groan, flopping back into my chair.

Saeko looks surprised that I came to this conclusion so I sit up and explain. "I think I know why that idiot did this. We had a…vote of sorts a few days ago and Komuro voted for Rei. Morita didn't take it all too well."

"I still don't understand why he felt the need to fake a letter." Saeko takes it back and eyes it with slight contempt. I have to bite down on my lip to keep from laughing. Leave it to that blonde haired moron to concoct such a hair brained scheme. Saeko-senpai wouldn't even give him a second glance after this shit he pulled. "I am rather interested in one thing, however. What were you three voting for?"

I feel my cheeks heat up at that question. Ugh…I don't want to tell her but it looks like there's no way out of this.

"We were…talking about who was the hottest girl in school. He made us vote! We didn't do it willingly." I groan lowly at the glint of amusement in her eye.

Flushing at the way she's observing me, I quickly take a sip of my already empty cola to mask my embarrassment. Judging by her smirk though, it seems like I'm doing a pretty shit job. "Komuro voted for his girlfriend and Morita voted for you."

At that, Saeko leans forward with a question on her lips. "And who did _you_ vote for?"

The words roll off her tongue so smoothly that I have to look away before I spontaneously combusted. "E-Er. I voted for…you as well Senpai." I scratch my cheek and flush even darker when she laughs.

"Alright alright, I think I flattered you enough." I sulk, folding my arms. Saeko glances at me apologetically once she stops wheezing, though her smirk doesn't entirely disappear.

Damn you, Morita. I curse silently. He was so going to pay for this…


End file.
